


American Royalty

by KillTheDirector



Series: Alternative Universe - Gender Changes [16]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arranged Marriage, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Drunk Sex, F/M, Female!Steve Rogers, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Minor age difference, Russian!Bucky, adopted!Steve Rogers, lovers-enemies-friends-lovers, rich people, slight abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:45:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillTheDirector/pseuds/KillTheDirector
Summary: Stephanie "Steve" Grace Rogers-Stark was taken into the world of riches at the age of six. Now at the age of 23 and following a scandal, she's told that she's being married off to her 'farther's' business rival's heir, James Barnes. After a night of drunken sex, Steve meets her husband to be.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. I may be starting a new fic, but I won't abandon any of my others. 
> 
> That being said, I hope you enjoy this. It's pretty obvious I don't know how the 1%'s live, nor do I know how to pick people up in bars.

"What do you mean 'arranged marriage'?" Steve's voice echoes throughout the huge parlor, bouncing off of expensive statues, priceless paintings and the grand piano where her adopted mother currently sits. 

Howard Stark lounges on one of their garish couches, fingers curled around a half full tumbler of whiskey while his dark brown eyes narrow at the blonde. He takes a deep drag on his cigarette, grey smoke curling out of his nose as he exhales. Steve's hands are shaking where they've been clenched into fists at her sides, and she wants to snap at the man to hurry up and explain himself. 

But god forbid anyone command Howard Stark to do anything. 

"As I said, you're going to be married to Hydra Corporation's heir James Barnes at the end of the year." He says this slowly, as if talking to an idiot. Steve's mouth purses in anger, and she holds back her scream of frustration. Howard sips at his drink, eyes still focused on her trembling form. "This will be good for the company, Stephanie."

His tone books for no arguments. It's the kind of tone that reminds Steve of how he came to be one of the largest weapons manufacturers in the world, only rivaled by Hydra Corporation...but it seems like that won't be the case for much longer. 

Because she's practically being sold off. 

Steve bites on the inside of her cheek to keep from saying something she'll regret, and instead turns smartly on her heel and leaves the room. She hears Howard sigh and remark loud enough to carry, "This is why I didn't want a girl."

Stephanie Grace Rogers-Stark was adopted into the Stark household at the age of six after her mother passed away from cancer. Sarah Rogers had been Maria Stark's favorite nurse during her own bout with breast cancer, and upon hearing that the woman had passed, had promptly adopted Steve. 

Howard had been against the idea from day one, but the media had loved it and praised the weapons manufacturer for the selfless act. So he acted the loving father in public, but made sure she (and everyone in the household) knew of his disdain for her. 

Steve never cared for the man, but she loves Maria and her adopted brother Tony, even though the latter could be an asshole. 

The blonde stomps to her room, hands shaking in anger. She doesn't slam the door because she isn't completely childish, but she does throw herself on her large plush bed in a way that would rival any of her teenaged tantrums. 

Tears burn in her throat, a sob wanting to claw its way out as she reflects over her life. 

The Times had often called the Starks 'American royalty', and the paparazzi had been following her around since she was thrust into the spotlight at six. 

Steve had tried to offset Tony's playboy persona with multiple charities and volunteering for various organizations. For the most part, it had worked, and Steve had been depicted as the level headed of the Stark children, even though there were the instances of her being lead away in cuffs during a few protest rallies. 

But that changed only a month ago when she was caught coming out of her boyfriend's apartment building...her boyfriend who was also ten years her senior and also the head of Howard's security detail. 

Brock had been fired almost instantly and then had gone directly to the sleaziest gossip rags in order to drag her through the mud. 

He claimed that she was the one who had seduced him when she was only 16 (untrue. He had been the one who had come onto her and they only began dating when she turned 19); he was relentless in his insistence that she was some sort of sex kitten, and soon enough people began to come forward and claim that they had also slept with her. 

Howard had torn into her as much as he did whenever Tony had messed up. He had slapped her, a ring she had given him for his 50th birthday cutting her lip. "At least you were quiet! Why couldn't you have kept your damned legs closed?" 

Tony had jumped in front of Howard, his calloused hands wrapped around the old man's biceps while Maria screamed at the two of them to stop. Howard had looked frightened, but fortunately for him, Tony had always been afraid of his father. 

That had been a week ago, and the cut on Steve's lip was almost fully healed. Tony had received a black eye and had promptly left to go to his apartment; Steve wanted to go with him, but she needed to stay in the mansion least Howard decide to take his frustrations out on Maria. 

Steve's phone begins to vibrate, and she brightens only slightly upon seeing it's Tony calling. She swallows thickly and answers, hoping her voice doesn't betray her. "H-hey, Tony." 

_"Are you doing anything tonight?"_

That's something she admires about Tony, the ability to cut straight to the chase. It's a trait he unfortunately gets from his father, but the Stark heir knows how to command respect without demanding someone also fear him. 

Steve bites down on the inside of her cheek, tears burning in her eyes. She sucks in a breath and lets out a shaky laugh. "No, not tonight." Or ever again. She doesn't know a thing about this 'James Barnes' she's supposed to marry, and that thought worries her. She doesn't want to end up with another Howard. 

_"Alright, I'm picking you up in an hour. Dress in something slinky."_ Tony hangs up quickly after that, leaving Steve's head spinning slightly. 

She snorts and gets out of bed, determined to find the tightest and shortest dress she owns. 

If Howard and the media wanted to paint her as a typical spoiled rich party girl, then she would at least look the part. 

()()

Bucky throws back his head as the shot of vodka goes down his throat with a pleasant burn. He keeps his eyes closed, savoring the sharp taste of alcohol and lime and the slight swaying of his body. 

He and Natasha started early tonight, and he feels the effects fully. 

Slate grey eyes fluttering open, Bucky turns to his security guard/best friend (only friend, but that's too pathetic to admit out loud); his nose crinkles at the composed way the red head holds herself even though she's had as much as he had to drink. "Another?" He asks over the heavy bass, jerking his head toward the bar tender who's busy filling up another party's drinks. 

"Let's go some place else," Natasha manages to sound bored even over the music, "I'm getting tired of being groped." 

They're out tonight so Bucky can forget about what had happened on the plane ride from Russia to New York the day before. 

He had been told, ordered really, that he was going to be married at the end of the year. To Howard Stark's adopted daughter. 

His 'uncle' Pierce had said it as if the act wasn't going to be changing Bucky's entire life; he had merely raised his eyes from looking over his iPad and just...told him. 

Bucky was dumbstruck, confusion working over his face till Pierce sighed loudly and fixed him with a look. "Shut your mouth James, you look like a buffoon." 

He closed his mouth with a loud click. "What...what do you mean 'arranged marriage'?" He didn't mean for it to sound as shrill as it had, but he didn't appreciate being told who he would marry, and that it would be for the good of the company. 

Pierce sighed loudly and set aside his iPad in order to give the other male a withering glare. "The girl apparently is out of control, and Stark thinks the only way to reel her in is for her to be married off." He shrugged a shoulder, expression growing bored. "Our two companies merging after the marriage is a logical course of action." 

Bucky knew when he would be able to win in an argument against Pierce...but this wasn't one of those times. He kept his mouth shut and had glared out the plane window. 

In the present, Bucky feels as if those problems are for another day (technically later today seeing as he and Pierce are going to be meeting with Stark and his daughter); he wraps an arm around Natasha's shoulder and begins to pull her toward the door. "Where do you wanna go? I think we've hit up all of the clubs that are any worth while." 

They step out into the cool New York air, their senses assaulted with a cacophony of smells and sounds. Bucky leans a little more on Natasha, not worried that she won't be able to take his weight. 

She has her phone pulled out and a list of bars and clubs pulled up. "There's a place called SHIELD that looks pretty decent." 

"Yeah that sounds fine." All he wants to do is drink his weight in alcohol and maybe find someone to take back to his hotel for the night. His possible (already decided) marriage be damned. 

The line to SHIELD is long and winds around the discreet plain brick building. If it wasn't for the hoard of people trying to weasel their way through the doors and the heavy bass Bucky can feel in his chest, he wouldn't think that this place was a club at all. 

He and Natasha go directly to the front of the line, ignoring the loud cries of indignation that the other patrons are shouting at them. Natasha has a way of getting into places, something that she's tried to teach him over the years, but since she's always on hand, he's never had to try. 

They're let in after only a second of scrutiny, and the sudden change of atmosphere has Bucky looking around the dark room like a kid in a toy store. 

SHIELD seems to have been made from an old factory; it has the industrial look that seems to be extremely popular in America, and is multiple levels with what appears to be multiple bars. 

The dance floors aren't too crowded that Bucky feels claustrophobic, but they are tight enough that when everyone dances, someone is able to feel it. Bucky finds himself smiling widely, enjoying the place immensely while he and Natasha find their way to one of the bars. 

"Don't look now, but I think some is scoping you out." He doesn't have to scream to be heard, but he leans down to whisper in Natasha's ear just to watch the way the guy who is making a beeline for them pause. 

The red head snorts, knowing exactly what he's doing and looks over to where Bucky is gazing. She hums and then steps away from him with a toss of her hair. "He's passable. Text me if you leave." Bucky waves a hand, watching as Natasha walks through the crowds that part like a sea just to watch her. 

He squeezes between two people in order to get to the bar, waving the dark and attractive man down with an easy smile. "Gin and tonic, please." He lets his accent roll over the words, noticing out of the corner of his eye as several people turn to him in interest. He glad that it'll at least be easy finding someone for the night. 

The bar tender snorts and prepares his drink with ease, scooting it over the bar top and into Bucky's waiting hand. As he moves to pay, another bartender walks up to the first and gives Bucky a wink. "Don't worry about it," she says slyly, British accent pleasant to hear especially coming from her candy red lips. "You're taken care of for the night." 

The first bartender's eyebrows raise in surprise, as do Bucky's because covering someone's drinks for the entire night is expensive as hell. "Huh, alright." The bartender gives Bucky a heavy look and then gestures meaningfully toward the tip jar (that Bucky notes is filled with cash). "Just don't forget to tip." 

Bucky raises his glass toward the other man in a salut, making the bartender roll his eyes as he turns away. 

Sipping at his drink, Bucky turns away from the bar, eyes scanning the crowded space and wondering who was willing to lay down a large chunk of cash on him. 

His gazes skitters to a stop on a petite blonde with the biggest and most blue eyes he's ever seen. Because she's staring right at him. 

The woman startles as soon as she sees him looking at her, and in the dim lighting of the club, Bucky can see a light pink flush work over her pale cheeks. He hums softly in interest, especially when the blonde breaks away from the small group crowding around her and walks up to him. 

His eyes rake down her tiny figure, noting the navy blue dress that stops a little above mid thigh and accentuates what few curves she has and her small bust. The blue of her dress brings out the bright summer blue of her eyes while her hair curls around her face like dandelion fluff. 

She's really...not his type, but the determined set of her jaw and the confident way she eyes him from across the room has him shifting from one foot to the other, heat swirling in his stomach. 

When the woman stops before him, Bucky notes that even with her heels she only comes up to his chin. She blinks, brows furrowing for a second as she comes up with something to say; Bucky doesn't help her and instead sips at his drink, waiting. 

"Hi." She says, pink mouth turning up in a small smile. 

"Hello," Bucky replies, posture relaxed even in the midst of the loud music and even louder club patrons. The woman's eyes sweep over his frame, appraising the way his dark shirt clings to his chest and the dark jeans wrapped tightly around his legs. He preens a little under her observation, and notices her smile die into a small smirk that _does_ things to him. 

"I'm Steve," she holds out her hand and meets his gaze head on. A soft dimple appears at the corner of her mouth, and she tilts her head to the side allowing for more of her slender neck to be put on display. 

"That's an odd name for a woman," he says after a moment, hand engulfing hers. Her grip is strong and sure, even though her bones are delicate enough that he's afraid to crush them. "Bucky."

Steve snorts, a teasing grin working over her lips. "'Bucky'? And you're gonna give me shit for my name?" She stands before him with a confidence that he finds admirable, teases him with a sharp tongue and small smirk. 

Bucky decides that yes, she's the one he's going to take back to his hotel. 

He laughs, liking the way that her eyes dart to his lips and then back to meet his gaze head on. "Touché...I suppose I have _you_ to thank for my drinks?" He watches her glance about him, leaning more into his space so she doesn't have to yell over the music. He breathes deeply, noting her light perfume and something that could only be described of as 'Steve'. 

"I put you on my tab..." she crinkles her nose, and he finds the action endearing. "Well, my brother's tab; I don't really come out often enough to justify the need for one." Steve's body is putting off a warmth that Bucky wants to feel more of, preferably when they're not surrounded by a couple hundred drunk club patrons. 

He trails his fingers over the curve of Steve's bare shoulder, drunk mind in slight awe of the softness of her skin. She pushes a bit of hair behind her ear, a pleasing flush working over her face. "Are you here with anyone?" He asks, leaning down to speak lowly into her ear; goosebumps break over her arms, and he strokes a thumb over them, smiling to himself. 

Bucky watches as Steve sucks in a breath, and then looks up at him from under long dark eyelashes. "No? You?" 

"No...would you like to leave with me?" He trails his hand down her arm and twines their fingers together. Her hand is so small in comparison with his; he strokes his thumb over her sharp knuckles, waiting for her to answer.

A pink tongue flicks out to wet her rosy mouth; Bucky hopes that she says yes because his blood is burning and his hands are itching to touch every inch of her. "Yes," Steve breaths after a moment, blue eyes meeting his; her voice becomes more confident and a smile beaks out over her lips, showing off the dimple at the corner of her mouth. "I would like that."

()()

When Steve tells Tony about Howard's plans for her future, he takes it as well as she thought he would. 

That is to say, not well at all. 

They're waiting for drinks at Tony's favorite club, SHIELD, and Tony is making a scene by screeching out a loud: " _What!?_ " 

Steve rubs her forehead, already starting to feel a headache through her buzz. She knew he wouldn't take it well, though the seething rage is a bit new. "Tony, stop. You're making a scene." 

"W-why aren't _you_?" Tony gasps out, dark brown eyes wide. "What the fuck, Steve? I thought you were the one who's all feminist? Having you married off to some prick is-is like, something from the fucking Dark Ages!" She grabs her drink and begins to take huge swallows when it arrives to their table. 

"You think I don't know that?" She bites out, face flushing from both the alcohol and her anger. "But it's not like I can _do_ anything...not without Howard doing something to you or Mom." 

Tony's face crumples, and she has to remind herself that even though she's smaller, she's still older than he is by a year. "I can take care of Howard." He says shortly, mouth thinned to a sharp line. 

Frustration bubbles in Steve's stomach until she feels like it's popping over her skin. It's the alcohol talking, she knows this, but it doesn't stop her from saying: "Like you did before when he found out about Brock?" 

Tony looks at her with wide eyes, mouth hanging open in a small 'o' of shock. Guilt instantly washes over her, and so she stumbles up from her seat. "I-I'm gonna go take a walk." 

"Wait, Steve--" Tony makes a move to grab her arm, but she jerks it out of his reach and shakes her head. 

"I'll tell you if I go anywhere, I just...I just need to be alone right now, Tony." He sits back down, shoulders slumping in defeat as she makes a beeline for the stairs. 

They had gone to the more private booths on the third floor where it's less crowded, but Steve feels like being lost in a crowd. 

She quickly walks down the steps, used to the four inch heels strapped to her feet. The music gets louder the further down she goes, and when she finds herself swallowed up in the crowd of the first floor, Steve feels the anxiety of the entire day (entire fucking _month_ ) begin to dissipate. 

An hour or two passes in a whirlwind of drinks and grinding bodies. People that recognize who she is flock toward her, buying her drink after drink just to see if she's really the secret party girl the tabloids say she is. 

Steve accepts most of them, not caring that she's going to regret it in the morning. Her anger at Howard and her situation make her careless, ignoring the flash of cellphones as someone pulls her in to take a selfie. 

Tony is known as the wild one of the two, but Steve decides that maybe--even if it's for a night--she can let herself go. 

Her eyes are drawn to a couple that swans into the club, looking like models with their matching scowling pouts. Steve is in between two men she vaguely recognizes from charity galas she's attended, and she knows that they're trying to get her to join them for the night. The thought has her skin crawling, and she pulls away from them with a practiced smile and barely suppressed gag. 

Steve momentarily forgets about the beautiful couple and moves up to where her friend Peggy is manning the bar. 

Peggy Carter also comes from old money, but the woman had decided at an early age to break away from her family's talons and is currently going to school on her own dime. Steve had met the woman at a protest rally at NYU; they had hit it off immediately and secretly dated for a few weeks before realizing that they were better off friends. 

"You look like shit." Peggy says over the loudness of the music; she leans on the bar, her low cut red top showing cleavage that Steve knows has a freckle on one nipple. The blonde shakes her head and plasters on a large smile that has Peggy narrowing her eyes at her. 

"I'm fine, just had to get away from some assholes who think they can persuade me into a threesome." She'll tell Peggy about her 'marriage' later, not wanting to bother the woman while she's at work. 

Peggy wrinkles her nose up and huffs. "Disgusting. I hate what the press has done to your image, Steve." She begins mixing a drink--virgin, which Steve's stomach is thankful for--and shoves it toward her. 

"It's fine." Steve murmurs into her cup, sipping at the sweet liquid. She turns away from the bar, eyes scanning over the mass of bodies before her eyes fall onto the man from the couple. He's watching the red head walk away, the crowd parting to watch her like she's a queen. 

An amused smile is playing at his plush mouth, and Steve suddenly has the urge to card her fingers through his dark hair and pull him down for a kiss. She shakes her head, swaying as the action causes her head to swim. "Peg, put all of that guy's drinks on Tony's tab." She's a little surprised to hear herself say that, but decides in her inebriated state that it's a fantastic idea. 

Peggy's eyes move to where Steve is staring, and she makes a small sound of surprise. "Are you sure?" He's making his way to the bar, and Steve has a plan formulating in her mind. 

"Yeah." 

Peggy snorts, though it's lost in the music, and walks over to where Sam is currently making the guy's drink. Someone comes up to try and talk to Steve, but she's too busy watching as he lifts his drink and wraps his lips around the rim. 

She holds her breath when he turns, no doubt searching for the person who put him on their tab. She both wants him to notice her and not, but she supposes they don't call alcohol 'liquid courage' for no reason. 

Their eyes meet, and she jumps at the stormy grey that seems to change from mercury to nebula in the club's flashing lights. Steve sucks in a shaky breath but stands and breaks away from the group of people crowding around her in order to talk to him. 

She's determined not to regret this in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which I illustrate how fucking terrible I am at smut and more...formal introductions are made. 
> 
> Thank you all for your lovely comments!!

Bucky is currently being kissed within an inch of his life and he really can't find it in himself to care. 

The girl from the bar--Steve, he sluggishly thinks as their lips disconnect with a soft pop, is sitting on his lap with her long fingers curled tight in his hair. 

He's thankful that Pierce had decided to stay in a different hotel as him; the man's paranoia about assassination attempts always struck Bucky as odd, hence splitting up where they stay. 

They're in Bucky's hotel room, the door had barely clicked shut before Steve grabbed him by the front of his shirt and kissed him hard. 

She was certainly commanding the kiss, having pushed him toward the couch where they currently are and scrambling to sit on his lap. He's not complaining at the comfortable weight, hands roving over her small frame just as he had been wanting to the entire ride to the hotel. 

He breaks away from her mouth and plants light kisses down the slender column of her throat. Steve's death grip on his hair sends pleasant shocks through his body, but she loosens her fingers to pet at his scalp. Bucky sighs softly against the dip of her sharp collar bones, the frenzy to touch her slowing down. 

They have all night, he's not eager to rush. 

"What do you do?" Steve asks him suddenly, fingernails trailing down the back of his head until she slides her hand under the neckline of his shirt. 

Bucky pulls away from her throat and gives her a curious look. He likes the color of her kiss swollen lips, the lipstick having been rubbed away from their previous actions. He's fairly certain it's all over his face, but he can't bring himself to care. "I work with weapons and technology." He doesn't go into detail, company secrets and all that. 

Steve hums and smiles like she knows something he doesn't. "Small world." She muses, but he doesn't ask her what she means because she's taking off her dress. 

()()

Steve has slept with a total of two people in her life. One was Brock and the other Peggy, so she doesn't really have a whole lot of experience in seducing someone without there being some sort of before hand knowledge of what the person may or may not like. 

She's pretty sure that she's doing a good job though, if the low moaning coming from Bucky is any indication. 

She has him in her mouth, lapping languidly at the pre-come dribbling from his dick like she actually knows what she's doing. Her bra is somewhere in the room (having been tossed away by her eager bedmate because he wanted to squeeze and play with her--admittedly--small breasts), and she's only in her dark panties. 

Steve's heart is pounding a quick rhythm in her chest and has been since she agreed to leave with the ridiculously good looking man with a Bond villain's accent. She's a little ashamed at how much it turns her on, to be honest. 

Bucky hisses out something that sounds like he's warning her about him coming, so she drags her mouth off his dick and smiles up at him from between his knees. "You alright there?" Her voice is low, and she watches as his eyes darken even more with want. 

It makes her feel powerful in a way that she's able to make someone like him act like this. 

"I wanna fuck you." He huffs, a pleasing flush coming to his cheeks; Steve swallows slightly, the apex between her legs throbbing at his low voice and the crassness of the statement. 

It would be _fucking_ rather than something nauseating like 'making love' because they were strangers. It wasn't like Steve would ever see this man again, and though he worked in weapons and technology--the same as Howard--it was highly unlikely that they ran in the same circles. 

She stands and he leans forward to grasp the flimsy material of her panties, tugging down. Steve squirms a bit under his heavy gaze, gasping softly when one of his hands goes to massage between her legs. She knows that she's pretty wet, and by the satisfied look on his face, Bucky is pleased by this. 

She's drunk and about to have sex with a total stranger--a stranger that makes her knees weak and who has a killer smile--but a stranger nonetheless. 

He puts a condom on quickly, and Steve doesn't take a moment to second guess herself. 

She rides him like she has something to prove, not caring that he's pretty big (or that she's just small and inexperienced) and that it hurts. The alcohol dulls the pain some what, and before too long she's beginning to enjoy herself. 

Bucky's hands are on her breasts, moving to cling to her hips and guide her down onto him. Their breath mingles, lips centimeters from touching; Steve slows down, almost agonizingly slow and sees stars behind her eyes.

"Fuck, Steve..." 

She feels her orgasm building in her stomach, and hears his stuttered breath as her inner muscles clench around him. His fingers grab ahold of her hips with a bruising force, and she begins to move so quickly that she can feel her breasts bounce up and down. 

Steve cries out when she finally comes, liking that Bucky buries his face in the crook of her shoulder and neck when he follows soon after. They stay together for a few seconds, breath slowing until Steve pulls away. 

She doesn't think about how she misses the warmth and instead begins to gather her clothes. 

"What are you doing?" Bucky asks, cleaning himself off and giving her a curious look. 

Steve pulls on her underwear and finds her bra sitting on top of a lamp. "Um, I was going to leave." Bucky stares at her from the bed, dark brows furrowed in confusion. She allows her eyes to rove over his naked form, committing his body to memory. 

She didn't know what James Barnes would look like, so it was a good idea to get some eye candy just in case. 

"You should stay." He tilts his head and gives her a cheeky smile. "I'll be good to go again in a little bit." 

Steve snorts, feeling her face flush brightly. She wants to stay, wants to have another round (and another and another) with this man until neither of them can walk the next day. But she can't. "I'm getting married." She blurts and then instantly regrets it. Bucky's eyes widen, and a guilty look crosses over his face before it dies to a neutral one. 

"I...see." 

Steve bites the inside of her cheek and holds her dress to her chest. "I-I mean, I've never even met the guy, so--"

Bucky's expression melts and thankfully he offers her a small smile. Standing, he tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear; she wants to kiss him, so she does. 

It's unhurried and almost...sweet, but she knows she has to leave least she grow attached to her one night stand. "I really have to go." She says against his mouth, and when she pulls away, Bucky doesn't follow. 

()()

His head is pounding and when the phone rings for his 6 AM wake up call, Bucky nearly throws up. 

Dragging himself out of his rumbled sheets, Bucky flops into the shower and takes a long time. 

Pierce and Stark can fucking wait. 

When he manages to drag himself out of the bathroom, feeling a little better than he did, he sees that his phone is being held in Natasha's immaculately manicured hand. "How did you even get in?" He grumps, dropping his towel in order to get dressed. 

Natasha pops her gum and crosses her legs. "It's cute that you think I can't get into wherever I want." She tosses him his phone once he's pulled pants on; he groans at the number of notifications from Pierce. "Yeah, he's pissed that you're late to the meeting with Stark."

Bucky tugs on a shirt and wrinkles his nose as he ties his dark red tie. "They can eat my ass." Natasha hums in agreement, and soon they're out the door. 

His hotel isn't far from Stark Tower, but the pounding headache currently rattling his eyeballs in their sockets make him not want to walk. Bucky glowers at Natasha from the corner of his eye when they climb into the cab, noting that she doesn't look as if she's hungover at all. 

"Rough night?" Natasha asks, her red nails clicking on the screen of her phone; she doesn't even look up, but he can hear the smirk in her voice even with his eyes closed and his head pressed to the window. 

Bucky hums distractedly, trying to calm his throbbing head as he remembers the night before. 

He doesn't know why he asked Steve to stay. That wasn't something he normally did with anyone he picked up from a club or bar; he blamed it partially on the alcohol and partially on the way he wanted to get lost in Steve's blue eyes. It was stupid to get attached to a one night stand, and anyway--he reasons with a small scowl, the light becoming dimmer as they enter an underground parking garage--he's meeting his fiancée today. 

Ugh. 

The car parks and he's ushered into an elevator by a pack of Pierce's people. The man himself is--thankfully--absent, though he might already be in the meeting room. Bucky dry swallows a few pills Natasha shoves in his face as Pierce's assistant briefs him on the talks of merging with Stark Industries. 

Bucky doesn't listen to half of it and tries to focus on not vomiting on his shoes. 

The elevator comes to a slow stop at the top of the tower. He walks into the meeting room twenty minutes late and unfortunately he doesn't have any coffee; Bucky ignores the poisonous looks Pierce is throwing him and notes that Stark and his daughter aren't even in the room yet. 

"You smell like a god damned brewery." Pierce hisses under his breath. 

Bucky clenches his jaw, but gives the man a sunny smile. "I was out celebrating my sudden engagement." He hears Natasha snort quietly behind him, and watches as a vein throbs on his 'uncle's' forehead. 

He feels a little better.

()()

Steve curls up tight under her covers, hating herself for even going near anything alcoholic. Her head pounds, her stomach rolls, and her entire lower half throbs.

But she doesn't regret it...until her phone begins to ring loudly. 

Hissing at the light that spills out of her bedroom window, Steve snatches the offending device from her bedside table (surprisingly plugged in and charging). She glares at the screen displaying Tony's duck facing selfie and considers not answering, but as the phone rings longer she gives up. 

"What?" 

_"Whoa! Rough night, Stevie?"_ Steve wants to rip the smug smile she knows is on his face right off; he sounds far too chipper for seven in the morning. 

"Tony, if you don't spit out what you wanna say, I will personally make sure they never find your body." She's aware of how wrecked her voice sounds, so she hopes that the threat combined with practically sounding like Golem scares him into following orders. 

There's a pregnant pause on the other end, and she wonders if he's hung up. _"Meeting with Howard and the guys from Hydra in an hour...both of us are supposed to be there."_

It takes a moment for his words to register, but soon Steve is jumping out of bed with a loud curse. She hangs up on Tony--which if they get a moment of peace, she knows he'll bitch about it--and runs to the bathroom. The quick action causes her stomach to roll until she's doubled over the toilet and emptying out the last of the alcohol in her system. 

Steve groans and tries not to look at herself in the mirror when she undresses for her shower, but the hand shaped bruises on her hips and ass make her pause. She feels her face heat up, but with an annoyed shake of her head, climbs into the shower. 

There's no use getting caught up in the past...even if it was enjoyable and even if her body is kicking her for it now. 

Steve is glad that her make up doesn't take longer than needed, and she gets dressed in a simple black envelope dress with a string of pearls that Maria had given her for her eighteenth birthday. She hopes that she looks like she's going to a funeral. 

Tony picks her up twenty minutes later, and when Steve glances at the clock she notes that they're going to be late. "Howard's gonna blow a gasket." 

Her brother snorts and she knows that he's rolling his eyes behind his dark tinted sunglasses. "He's the one who made this fucking thing at the ass crack of dawn." Tony hands her a to-go cup of coffee, and Steve sees him struggling with something to say. 

He sighs loudly, easily driving through the morning traffic. "Look, what I said last night--"

"You didn't say anything that I hadn't thought about, Tones." Steve says into her cup. She lets out a breath, head throbbing in pain while she digs around in the glove compartment for any Tylenol. "I shouldn't have freaked out on you like that, so...sorry." 

Tony pulls into the underground garage, mouth pursed and eyebrows furrowed. "Then why are you going through with it? Wait... _are_ you gonna go through with it?" 

They sit in Tony's car for a few minutes while Steve thinks about what she's going to say. "I am." She bites down on the inside of her cheek, staring at the top of her coffee for a moment. "Howard won't let the thing with Brock rest until _something_ happens, and if I don't do something then...I just don't want him to take it out on you or Mom." 

Tony is quiet for a few seconds before he rests his hand over hers. She looks up at him and sees that he's removed his sunglasses. "Steve...you don't have to do this. Mom and I are adults, we can take care of our own battles." 

Steve wants to cry or laugh, but even though she knows that both Starks are adults who could fight their own battles...she also knows that both of them are too afraid of Howard to really _do_ anything. She doesn't want him to take his frustration out on them...so she decides that maybe by her marrying this James Barnes, at least something will give. 

They step into the private elevator; silence stretches between the two of them like a rubber band. Tony has his sunglasses on again and a calm expression to match, while Steve stares into the reflective walls. 

She looks tired and sad, even behind the carefully applied make up. Her headache has gone away somewhat, but when the elevator doors open to reveal Howard's private office, she can feel it returning ten fold. 

_Put on a brave face, Stevie, and never let them tell you to back down._ It was something that her mother--her birth mother--told her when she was bullied in school. Steve supposes it works well now, so she straightens her spine and places a razor sharp smile on her dark red lips. 

"You're both late." Howard grouses behind his desk, paperwork strewn over the rich mahogany. He glances between the two of them, mouth pulled down into a scowl until he scoffs. "Luckily for you two, Pierce's man hasn't shown up yet." 

He stands and Steve can feel Tony freeze beside her. "Now, we're meeting with two very important people today so I don't want any attitude out of _either_ of you. Stephanie, you will make a good impression on both Pierce and Barnes, do you understand? I don't want to hear any of that 'feminist' crap, get it?" 

"Yes, sir." Steve says through gritted teeth; she glances at Tony from the corner of her eye and see that he's biting down on the inside of his cheek while his face flushes in anger. 

The speaker on Howard's desk crackles with static: _Mr. Stark, Barnes is here._ Steve feels her stomach drop; she sucks in a calming breath through her nose while Howard claps his hands together. 

"Remember what I said." 

He leaves the room; Tony lets out a soft curse and rubs at his eyes from underneath his sunglasses. "Fucking asshole." He hisses, and Steve has to agree. 

They walk behind Howard into the meeting room, Steve making a face at Tony when the man yells out a jovial sounding "Welcome, gentlemen! I'm so sorry for our lateness, but you know how children can be!" 

She looks up when she hears a sharp curse, brows furrowing in confusion only for her expression to morph into one of horror. 

Staring at her from across the glass table is her one night stand who has an equally horrified look on his face. 

The older man, who she assumes is Pierce (or else she's going to be more upset than before) clears his throat. Bucky snaps to attention and stands; he offers her his hand, smiling in a way that doesn't reach his eyes. 

"It's...wonderful to finally meet you, Miss Stark. My name is James Barnes."


	3. Chapter 3

Bucky doesn't look at Ste--no, _Stephanie_ any more than he has to during the meeting. He smiles and shakes hands as expected, but he doesn't try to interject any comments of his own. 

He's told when they're going public with the engagement (a month from now), when the wedding will be (in June of next year), and when the companies will merge (they'll begin preparations a two weeks after the wedding). 

It's not something he wants to do at all, but Bucky knows that he doesn't have any other choice so he does as he's been told. 

"We were thinking about moving permanently to our office in New York, especially once James and Miss Stark are married." Pierce is the one that's been doing all the talking, his voice smooth and diplomatic as always without a hint of an accent. 

The Stark heir--Anthony, Bucky thinks he's called--scoffs near silently, but he watches as Howard Stark swivels around to glare at his son. The air seems to have dropped ten degrees with the look alone, and Bucky finds his gaze snapping to look at Stephanie. 

Her lips are thinned to an almost knife sharp line, and her knuckles have turned white from the grip on her chair's arm. 

"Did you have something to say, Anthony?" The space around the Stark trio crackles with some sort of unspoken energy; Bucky glances between the three with thinly veiled interest, and watches as the youngest Stark's hackles rise. 

"I was just thinking about how this entire thing is a crock of _shit._ " Bucky's eyebrows shoot up to his hairline, but Pierce merely leans back in his chair to watch the show unfold. 

Howard's jaw clenches tight enough that Bucky can see a muscle jump in his cheek, but surprisingly it's Stephanie who speaks. "Tony, stop it." 

"No!" Anthony stands up, hands balled into tight fists at his sides. "If you're not gonna say anything, Steve, I am!" He rounds on his father, who's expression is thunderous. Bucky feels a little bad for the Stark heir, knowing the wrath of a powerful man that didn't get his way. 

"You're selling Steve off like she's a fucking cow! It's the 21st century, dad! If I got caught with a boyfriend--" his mouth snaps shut, and his brown eyes widen. 

"Tony," Stephanie stands as well and places a hand on his bicep. She's staring Howard down, and her facade is nearly perfect...but Bucky can see that she's trembling. "I assume you can conclude the meeting without us?" 

"Of course, Miss Stark." Bucky surprises himself by speaking (and it seems like Stephanie because her blue eyes snap to him). He tries for a small, understanding smile, but he watches as her eyes narrow a fraction of an inch. 

The two Stark siblings leave the meeting room as quickly as they can. Bucky knows that Pierce is cackling in his head, but he looks the part of an exasperated, understanding parent. Howard sighs softly and turns to them with the falsest smile Bucky has ever seen. "I apologize for that unpleasantness, gentlemen. Now, where were we?" 

()()

"Tony, you didn't have to do that." Steve and Tony are holed up in another meeting room, their backs pressed against the closed door. 

Tony has his head in his hands, not saying anything for a long time. Steve doesn't know what to do; she's both upset for him turning Howard's anger on himself, but she's also glad he had the guts to say something. 

"You're...you're always protecting me." Tony says after a moment, lifting his head from his hands in order to give her a watery look. "I just wanted to do the same for you." 

Steve blinks, touched at the way her normally flippant brother admits wanting to help her. She smiles softly but then punches him in the shoulder, snorting at his surprised yelp. "That's what big sisters are for, dumbass." 

Tony looks briefly relieved at the lifting of the tense atmosphere, and he fixes a large pout over his face as he rubs his arm where she--lightly--hit him. "Now I'm wondering why I even stood up for you!" 

They laugh even though there's still the lingering tension of Howard's ire hanging over them. 

Tony sighs loudly and stands, snatching his sunglasses out of his pocket. "I'm gonna make myself scarce before the meeting lets out; you wanna go get breakfast?" He's giving her a hopeful look, but Steve knows that would just be putting off the inevitable. Her stomach is in knots anyway due to both her hangover and finding out that her husband to be is also her one night stand. 

Oh yeah. 

Steve waves Tony off with a faked yawn that turns into an actual one. "I'm expected to stay, you go ahead." Her brother purses his lips, ready to argue but she gives him a pointed look. 

Tony huffs out a breath. "Just...call me if you need anything." He raises his eyebrow, an expectant expression on his face. Steve rolls her eyes and nods. 

She's left alone for a few minutes, the pills Tony had given her earlier finally kicking in to relieve some of the pressure behind her eyes. Steve wonders how she can approach the situation with Bu-- _James_. 

She saw the look of horror and confusion cross over his face when she walked into the room, so she knows that he recognized her. Steve frowns to herself; what of last night...he knew who she was? 

He hadn't made any indication that he did, but she knew that a quick google search would pull up images and articles about the last month's fiasco. Maybe he wanted to see if the rumors about her were true...and she had played right into it. 

Steve feels her anger about the whole situation curling tight in her gut, causing her hands to shake and her cheeks to flush. She was the one who approached _him_ but the more she thought about it, the more she convinced herself that he _had_ to have known. 

Why would anyone want to spend the night with her if not to see just how 'wild' the oldest Stark child really was? 

Steve stomps out of the meeting room, her black heels sounding like gunshots on the polished marble floor. Howard's people pass by, giving her a wide berth most likely due to the murderous expression on her face. 

She stops in front of the door where the meeting between Howard and Pierce (and James) is wrapping up. Steve sucks in a calming breath and places a far too sweet smile on her face when the door swings open. 

Howard gives her a sidelong look while Pierce's gaze is heavy and assessing. Steve ignores the chill that creeps up her spine and notches up the sweetness to her smile. "May I borrow Mr. Barnes for a moment? I'd like to speak with him about wedding things." Howard's eyebrows twitch upwards while James' eyes narrow in confusion. 

He doesn't look away from her when he speaks to Pierce, "I'll meet you at the restaurant, Uncle." He nods toward a red headed woman (the same one from last night). She hangs back, her eyes flicking toward Steve for a moment before she decides that the blonde isn't a threat. 

Pierce has a small, gleeful smile playing at the corners of his mouth. He waves a hand while James walks up to Steve and offers her his arm. She grits her teeth but accepts it. "Please, we would be delighted if Miss Stark were to join us." 

Steve sees a muscle jump in James' cheek, and her grip around his arm tightens. She smiles largely, "Oh, that would be wonderful! Thank you Mr. Pierce!" 

James all but yanks her away, leading her down the hall. "Fine. _We_ will meet you at the restaurant." 

They get to the next hall over where no one is walking when Steve's smile drops; she uses the element of surprise to push James against a wall, a scowl curling over her lips. 

"What kind of game are you playing?" She hisses, ignoring that she can see flecks of grey in his eyes from this close. 

James scoffs, expression affronted. "Excuse me?" 

"Last night!" Steve hates that her complexion shows how easily she blushes, but she blames it on her anger and not embarrassment. "You knew who I was!" 

Confusion, anger, and then finally cool indifference cross over James' face in a matter of seconds. "Don't give yourself that much credit," he says breezily. "And anyway, _you_ were the one who approached _me_. How do I know you didn't know who I was?" 

Steve's lip curls and she steps away from him with a huff. "'Don't give yourself that much credit'." She mocks him with a quick toss of her head. "Listen. This...thing, us marrying? I'll do it, but I _don't_ like you. I'll act the part of 'happy fiancée' in public, but don't expect anything other than that." 

James doesn't say anything, his eyes wide and mouth turned down into a small frown. Steve turns on her heel and begins to walk away. "Cmon, we have to go meet your uncle." She tilts her head and bats her eyes a little over dramatically. " _Darling._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve is freaking out, give her some time. 
> 
> THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR WONDERFUL COMMENTS ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡


	4. Chapter 4

Bucky glowers down at his breakfast, mouth twisted into a deep scowl because of course his 'fiancée' was charming. 

Of course. 

He watches as Pierce actually _laughs_ at something the blonde had said which is a surprise because Pierce doesn't really like anyone. Bucky has a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

Stephanie turns her cornflower blue eyes onto him, her small smile turning sharper even though her words are honey sweet. "You'll accept, won't you Mr. Barnes?" 

Bucky blinks, confusion clicking in his mind due to the fact he had been trying his hardest to block them out. "Huh?" 

Pierce scoffs loudly and daps at the corners of his mouth. He shoots a glare over to his heir. "Of course he will, Miss Stark, after all you two should be seen together." 

Stephanie's smile (if at all possible) turns brighter, and she rests a slender hand over Bucky's. "Of course." 

They part ways after breakfast, something that makes Bucky sigh loudly in relief. Stephanie shakes hands with Pierce before turning from him with out even a backwards glance; she climbs into a dark car that had pulled up to the curve and slipped on a pair of rose tinted sunglasses. "Thank you for breakfast, Mr. Pierce," She glances at Bucky, and her smile melts into a small scowl. 

She rolls up the window and the car pulls away. Bucky doesn't know whether to be offended or not. 

Pierce hums quietly and puts a cigarette between his teeth while climbing into their own waiting car. "She doesn't seem as air headed as Stark made her out to be." 

Natasha is waiting in the car when Bucky tumbles in after his uncle. She gives him a small look, dark red brows furrowing in confusion. Bucky purses his lips and slides his own sunglasses over his tired eyes. "I...suppose."

Pierce blows a long stream of smoke out of his nose. "You have no idea what you agreed to earlier, do you?" 

He doesn't confirm or deny it, but Pierce snorts humorlessly anyway. "Tomorrow night l, you and Miss Stark will be having dinner," He takes a drag, "Make sure there are plenty of paparazzi."

()()

"So what you're telling me...is that the man you left with last night--and slept with--is actually the fiancé Howard picked for you?" Steve has her head in her hands, shoulders slumped in defeat. Peggy sounds confused and--annoyingly--amused at her predicament. 

"Yes."

The woman laughs softly and places a slender hand over Steve's knee. "Only you would have this happen to you, darling." Steve glares at her friend from between her fingers. 

Peggy snorts and flicks Steve on the forehead. "Well what's so bad about it?"

"What's so bad about what?" Sam comes out from the bedroom, a loud yawn making his jaw release a pop. Steve notes the colorful bird pattern on his pajama pants with amusement before she remembers that she's upset. 

"Steve is upset that she managed to sleep with her future husband before meeting him." Sam nearly drops his coffee cup in shock and whirls around to stare at the blonde. She groans and buries her head in her hands again. 

"Wait--what?! 'Future husband'? When the fuck did you get _engaged_?" 

"Yesterday." Steve grumbles and drags her hands down her face. "It's a business arrangement between Stark Industries and Hydra Corporation." 

Sam blinks owlishly and then slumps into the chair beside Peggy. "So...you're being shoved off onto some guy you don't even know?" He narrows his eyes, "And apparently slept with?" 

"Don't remind me," Steve huffs. 

Peggy rolls her eyes and plucks her and Steve's coffee mugs from the table; turning to fill them, the brunette glances over her shoulder. "Anyway, you didn't answer my question. Why is this a bad thing? You clearly thought he was attractive enough last night." 

Both Peggy and Sam are looking at her expectantly, the latter hiding his small frown behind the rim of his cup. Steve bites the inside of her cheek and slumps further in her chair. "It's...embarrassing, and there's the possibility he actually knew who I was before hand." She picks at a string hanging from the sleeve of her ratty MIT sweatshirt Tony had given her when he went to school. 

Steve sighs loudly and looks up to both her friends. "I...I don't wanna get married to this guy."

Peggy hums, knowing the world of corporate politics and overbearing fathers. Sam sets down his mug and gives Steve a long considering look. "Well," he says with a note of finality, "Why don't you do something about it?" 

"I can't, Sam, you don't know Howard--" 

"No, no, let me elaborate." Sam waves a hand and the corner of his mouth twitch into a mischievous smirk. "What if you make this Barnes guy break it off?"

Steve gives him a flat look. "How? I don't think that Pierce would be happy about that, and god knows what _he_ thinks." 

Peggy snaps her fingers, her smirk matching Sam's in deviousness. Steve is reminded about why it was both a good and bad thing introducing them. "Give him no choice in the matter; try to be the worst possible fiancée possible." 

"You mean...become a bridezilla?" 

Sam rolls a shoulder in a shrug. "Become his worst nightmare, that way--no matter how much this Pierce guy has his claws in 'im--Barnes can't stand to be around you." 

Steve blinks, processing their words. She thinks of the numerous heiresses she's had to deal with over the years and feels a little light headed. They knew how to work the system, and whether it was because of societal expectations or that was just their personalities, Steve doesn't know if she can do it. 

She rubs her temples but begins to laugh softly; thinking about Sharon, Peggy's young niece, Steve remembers what she said about society's outlook on heiresses. _"They like to think that we're dumb and bitchy, so why not act like it until we can shove it in their faces?"_ She's surprisingly wise for a thirteen year old. 

"Sure," Steve shakes her head and smiles. "What do I have to lose?" 

()()

"So you managed to sleep with your fiancée." Natasha looks amused, her red lipped mouth pulled up at the corners like a cat who got the cream. "Wow."

Bucky turns his head on the over fluffed hotel pillow in order to glare at her. He's laying on her immaculately made bed, limbs stretched out in order to mess up as much of her sheets as he possibly can. "Shut up." He whines, mouth pulled down into an exaggerated frown. "I didn't _know_ that was her, and I was drunk!" 

He rolls over onto his side, a large pout working over his mouth as he glares at the wall. "As if I would sleep with _her_ without being sloshed...stupid, skinny, spoilt--"

Natasha sighs and rolls her eyes as Bucky continues to mutter angrily to himself. She takes a sip of her coffee and then hums softly. "Well, if you're so unhappy...what are you gonna do about it?" 

Bucky cuts his ranting off short and thinks for a moment. What will he do? It's not as if he'll be able to be the one to walk away from this (and from Stephanie's reaction earlier, she isn't going to back out either). 

He chews on the inside of his cheek until an idea hits him. A slow smile curls over his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your amazing comments! I really appreciate them!  
> ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡
> 
> On a more serious note,  
> My thoughts and prayers are going out to everyone. This is gonna be a weird four fucking years, but we'll get through it.


End file.
